Where the Wind Blows
by flamingogal04
Summary: Jack Sparrow and James Norrington fall for the same girl. Who will she turn to in desperate times? Does she feel the same way? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean cast, ships, locations or ideas from the movie, the ride at Disneyland or anything. There are some characters that are of my own creation and no profit is being made from writing this story. This story is for plain entertainment.

Where the Wind Blows

Port Royale wasn't always a popular place in the Caribbean. The market for fishermen was always good but wasn't famously known. It had its fair share of crooks and the shipyard was disastrous. It took a joint effort from the entire city to turn the shipyard around. A few years later Port Royale did become famous for having the best naval base in the Caribbean. Each ship was built by the best engineers, finest materials and technology available. Each ship was a reflection of the city's pride and therefore each captain and crew was assigned carefully. But the Navy wasn't the sole reason Port Royale became famous. It became famous because of certain citizens and visitors.

Many boys dreamed of taking command of one of Port Royale's prestigious ships except for the Commandant/Fleet Admiral's son. James Norrington always felt like he was living in his father's shadow and hated people's expectations. His father was aware the situation and tried to shield James from all the pressures. But being such a public figure he expected professionalism in return. Fair to say it was a struggle but James did mature. During Commandant Norrington's reign the Caribbean was at peace and years after his father retired piracy rates sparked. Port Royale became a primary target because pirates were rather egotistical and each wanted to show that they were fearless against the Navy. It seemed as if Port Royale was slowing losing all of its progress. During this time James was already enrolled into the academy and he and his classmates were determined to restore Port Royale's and the Navy's pride. Unfortunately his father passed away before graduation and it only fueled James' desire to be great. After his commission James quickly progressed through the ranks and was the youngest to receive the rank of Commodore.

Commodore James Norrington's greatest rival was - well is - pirate Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Their adventure during the past year launched them and Port Royale into fame. No one knows the history of Captain Jack and perhaps it will always be mystery. He has been called both the greatest pirate and the worst pirate…

~~~~~Norrington Household~~~~~

Tonight Commodore Norrington was in his bedroom going over the port's schedule and seeing which ships would be arriving and departing. Due to the recent naval base additions across the Caribbean trading had boomed. Shipyards were reaching maximum occupancy and the government wanted to ensure prevent any illegal trading and maximize revenue.

"I have looked at this a thousand times already and I can't believe how full the port is projected to be tomorrow. Blast it. I'll have to ask captains to move their ships all because the Macmillian is coming in with special guests. That ship alone is going to take up a large area just for security reasons. I'm afraid that those captains won't cooperate and something is just going to go terribly wrong. I was certain the Macmillian was due in next week. My name is going to be ruined over something so stupid."

"There are worse things Master Norrington," said his servant turning down his bed. "You really should get some rest and I'm sure you and your officers will be able to get those captains to cooperate and move before the ship arrives tomorrow."

"Yes, perhaps I don't trust my men enough sometimes. It is however nerve-wracking. There will be three governors and their ladies and the Commodore from England. The Commadant wants their stay to be flawless. My next rank could be dependent on this!"

"Master Norrington, haven't you forgotten one guest?"

The Commodore froze, "Who Henry?"

"I am certain it is Lady Victoria of the House of Malon."

"Malon? I've heard of the name before."

"Yes, her father funded the construction of many of the Navy's ships and drafted up the first plans for the Interceptor. Word has it that if she doesn't find a husband soon that she'll lose the family fortune."

"And how exactly do you know so much?"

"Lately it is all that the women seem to talk about whether it is at the market or in the house."

"I still don't understand what the fuss is all about."

"Well Master, your father and Alexander Malon did work together years ago to re-organize the port. The general public is fantasizing that you two will be together as if you were childhood sweethearts." Henry chuckled and his master's confused expression.

"I've never met the woman and can hardly recall Alexander from memory. I do hope she doesn't embarrass herself by thinking I may be the appropriate man. I suppose the Commandant will want me to assist with her finding a suitor."

James changed into his nightclothes and climbed into the covers. His mind was now swirling with thoughts of Lady Malon. Was sge as daft and desperate as the gossip made her out to be?

…..

The next morning James was awake before sunrise and was waiting on an update from Henry.

"Good morning master. According to your officers, the Macmillan will be arriving shortly. It looks like it will be about an hour until they dock and the captains of the ships that needed to relocate have done so without much of a fuss. Also the carriages have been prepared and will be leaving to shortly and will meet you there. Your uniform is already pressed and horse saddled."

"Thank you Henry, that will be all for now."

"Yes master."

James finished getting ready and took one final look in his mirror to adjust his white wing. He couldn't understand why he had been feeling nervous as the Macmillian's arrival drew nearer. 'Could it be because of Lady Malon? Surely not. I will just have to direct her to one of the younger lieutenants and have him be her escort.' He then made his way down to the stables where his white stallion was already waiting.

~~~~~Docks~~~~~

James arrived at the docks just as the ship pulled in and was being tied down. He dismounted and walked down the pier to greet his guests. The three governors descended gracefully with their wives on their left arm. The ship's captain informed him that the Commodore from England would arrive later since he fell ill at port they had departed last.

'That makes this visit a bit less stressful but the Commandant won't be pleased,' he thought.

The final special guest to descend was Lady Victoria from the House of Malon. James was stilled for a moment. The woman standing before him was beautiful. She was tall enough to come up to his eyes. She had tan skin and thick dark brown curly hair that was pulled back into a half ponytail. She also had the brown eyes to match. She was in a dress that had square neck cut and was lined with ruffles and the fabric printed with an intricate floral pattern (no colors). The dress had a small tail in the back, and had a built in corset and laced up in the back.

James had forgotten to extend a greeting first.

"You must be Commodore Norrington. I've heard so much about you traveling here."

"You are correct Lady Victoria. Welcome to Port Royale. I would be honored if you would let me escort you since everyone else is paired." The lieutenant that was standing by to escort Lady Victoria quickly dismissed himself and found an alternative duty.

"Why thank you-"

"The pleasure is mine I assure you"

"I do hate to be a bother already…"

"What is it Lady Victoria? I'm sure we will be able to accommodate you in any way"

"I'm just feeling under the weather. I think I may have contracted what the English Commodore had. I'd hate to expose everyone else and make them sick too. If I could just be taken to inn where I have reservations set up I will be fine."

"Lady Victoria I can take you to our finest doctor if you wish."

"No, no, it's quite alright. I have my handmaid Elsie to look after me and I rarely ever get sick. "

"Lady Victoria I must insist-"

"Thank you for your generous offer and hospitality but I assure you I'll be just fine with rest."

"If you still are not well by tomorrow's welcome dinner I will send a doctor to you Lady Victoria."

"Very well, if I am not well by supper tomorrow, I will see a doctor Commodore. Thank you." And with that Lady Victoria, her maid and luggage were swiftly loaded up into the carriage and pulling away from Commodore Norrington.

~~~~~In the Carriage~~~~~

"Finally some peace! I couldn't another moment with those guests and Commodore Norrington almost didn't let us go" said Victoria.

"They weren't that bad you know and he was rather handsome," said her handmaid.

"I hate the constant questions. Is it true? Have you have anyone in mind? What do you mean you don't? What will you do if you don't get married? Don't you want your inheritance and a family? Tell us about this. Tell us about that. Arrgh!"

Her handmaid Elise chuckled. "So what shall we do while you are 'resting'?"

"To change into simpler clothes and see if there is any word from Michael."

"That will only take up until noon. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Exploring of course and seeing when would be a probable time to depart and find the right ship and crew and take us on. But we might as well get settled into our rooms first."

The carriage pulled up to the Dragon's Inn, which was very elegant. The rooms were richly decorated and had breathtaking views of the ocean. As soon as they were in their rooms they changed. Elise's room was just down the hallway from Victoria's room and they were on the top floor. When Elise finished changing she walked down to Victoria's room to find it empty.

"Vicky!"

"I'm coming!" In a moment Victoria lowered herself from the roof onto the sill. "I was checking out the town's layout."

"Some things will just never change," Elise said with a grin. They went their separate ways. Elise headed towards the market while Victoria headed towards the Dancing Fox Pub.

~~~~~Pub~~~~~

"I haven't seen your face here b'fore milady. Where are ye from?" asked the bartender.

"No wheres ," answered Victoria.

"Well then wha' brings ye here?"

"Rum and business," she leaned over and whispered, "In madness he dwells to be himself."

"Aye," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, "I believe this is yers then."

Victoria took it and got up and started to make her way out of the pub. Someone bumped into her "Sorry luv, I haven't gotten my land legs back yet."

She just grunted a reply and headed out.

"Wait a minute. Woz a lass like yerself doin' her' anyways?"

"Nothing that concerns ye." With that Victoria pushed her way through the pub doors and out into the street.

"I'd better keep an eye on her, she's a pretty lil filly with a kick," said the man and winked at the bartender.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter Two:

Victoria could sense that someone was watching her. She stopped at some market stands for long periods of time and examined her surroundings. She then made sure to make many turns while going down the streets hoping to loose whoever was following her. She walked into a dead end and called out, "Show yerself scoundrel!"

Jack slipped around the corner and said, "Didn't know ye wanted me that bad luv. Impressive I hav' te say"

Victoria pulled out a dagger hidden in her skirt and pushed Jack up against with the blade poised at his throat. "Fer one, I'm not yet luv. And two, I don't take kindly to people following me. Ye better make yerself scare before I kill ye or explain yerself now!" she growled.

Jack muttered a curse under his breathe and asked, "Do ye mind movin tha'?"

Victoria removed the dagger by only a few centimeters. "Who are ye?"

"I'm surprised ye don't know me lass. I be Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and ye be?"

"Miss Victoria of the House of Malon. I go by Vicky. A pleasure to meet you." She stepped back and bowed her head just a tad. "I have heard tales about you and how you were the worst pirate that ever lived."

"Compliments of the Commodore no doubt."

"Haven't seen you in action yet, but its been rumored."

"I'll have to fix tha. Wait, that just now…you changed your accent!"

"Quite right. I may require your assistance in the near future Captain Sparrow. I'm not a stupid enough woman to lie to a ship captain. Well I'm sure you have things to do as I. See you around sometime then?"

"Are ye telling me tha' or asking?"

"Little bit of both." With a wink she started to walk out of the alley and into the busy street.

"Alright lass I'll see you tonight then. Where are ye stayin at?" called Jack.

"Dragon's Inn," she replied over her shoulder before being disappearing into the crowd.

~~~~~Victoria's POV~~~~~

'What in the world I am thinking?' Victoria asked herself. 'I hardly know the man. Of all the pirates in the Caribbean I happen to run into him. Well more like the other way around. Jack should no doubt be able to get me out of here.' She was deep into her thoughts that she ran into someone. As soon as she looked up she froze.

~~~~~Jack's POV~~~~~

'She's different alright. A well-bred lass who runs around in commoners clothing. Ye don't see tha' everyday. I'm in the mood for some rum-'

"Commodore it's the pirate Jack Sparrow!" shouted a young naval officer.

Jack turned around and everyone on the streets parted leaving a clear pathway between himself and Commodore Norrington. The Commodore pulled his sword out and pointed it at Captain Jack. He was about to give an order-

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. How many times have we been over this? C-A-P-T-A-I-N"

~~~~~Victoria's POV~~~~~

She ran into Commodore Norrington but luckily into his back. She immediately crouched down and turned and walked quickly around him and into the market crowd. She was about to go on her merry way when she heard the officer shout and identify Captain Jack Sparrow.

'That didn't take long. I can't see him but if I don't help him I'll lose my ticket out for sure…Aha!"

~~~~~Main POV~~~~~

People gasped and some women began shrieking. Suddenly a white horse barreled down the divided market crowd. The rider raced by the Commodore and kicked his sword with a swing of his boot. The rider kept his head low and offered an arm out to Jack. Jack stepped off to the side and grabbed the hand and hoisted himself behind the rider. As soon as he was settled he turned his head and saluted to the Commodore just as they turned down an empty street.

The horse continued it race until it cleared the city. The rider halted the horse abruptly causing Jack to pitch forward and knock into the rider. The rider regained composure and dismounted. Jack followed and then smacked the horse's rear. The horse began to trot off back into the city. He and the rider slipped into the trees.

"Well that was close, but I'm sure you've been in worse," said the rider pulling off the cloak. Jack just let his jaw drop.

"V-Vi-Victoria? What in Bloody Hell did ye jus' do? I thought ye were one of me deck hands."

"Well, lets see I literally ran into the Commodore and made myself scarce, 'commandeered' a nearby horse and rescued you. And therefore securing the favor earlier. Your services would be of no use to me behind bars or at the gallows."

"Ye do realized tha' was Norrington's steed?"

Victoria merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's trained to find its way back home to the stables and it's very easy to spot. I suspect tha' a good majority of the Navy is looking fer me now and the mysterious rider." Jack grinned at Victoria and she smiled back.

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"I was thinkin' about hiding out in a grotto down a ways. Care to accompany me lass?"

"Some other time Captain Sparrow. I have some business to attend too and I'm sure the Commodore will soon fetch for me."

"Has his eye on you has he?" asked Jack with a curious tone.

"Doubtful. I just arrived today on the Macmillan and made him believe I was ill. I'll be back at the pub tonight unless you know of better place with better rum."

"Aye, tha' I do know. Alright luv I will see you at the Dragon's Inn later tonight," Victoria gave him a death glance. "I mean Miss Victoria of the House of Malon", and grinned.

"Oh please. Just Vicky."

"Just Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything – just satisfying my imagination

~~~~~Dragon's Inn~~~~~

Victoria left Jack by the beach and made her way through the streets. Having spent most of her life on them she didn't feel the bit uncomfortable. She found one that ran along the main street that she and Jack were just on. There was a lot less traffic and people so she was able to enjoy the sights a bit more. Victoria turned onto the street and noticed a scarf fluttering from her room's window. She looked down main street and saw a Naval carriage slowly making its was to the inn. 'Now what are the odds?' she thought to herself.

"Damn!" She climbed up the inn side wall and perched herself just above her window. She waited until the carriage pulled up and waiting for the people to get out. 'Of course its the Commodore,' she said to herself.

Once the Commodore was inside, she lowered herself down where Elise was already waiting.

"I was worried you'd wouldn't see my message. Now quickly into bed!" she said while bringing the scarf back inside.

While climbing into bed and pulled the covers over her legs, Victoria asked, "How did you know that the carriage was coming here?"

"The Commodore sent one of the junior officers to see how you were doing. Luckily I just returned back from the market. I told him that you were feeling better but still under the weather. Did you word from Mi-"

Immediately there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" asked Elise.

"It is I, Commodore Norrington. May I come in?" Elise slowly opened the door to peak out and looked up at the Commodore. "How is Lady Victoria doing?"

"Well enough that you can ask me yourself Commodore" said Victoria from inside. Elise stepped aside and let the Commodore through. "I'm doing quite well and my thank you for sending someone to see how I was doing earlier. However, do not insult me or my hand maid again. She is quite capable of seeing after me. I would not have chosen her otherwise."

"I meant no insult Lady Victoria. I offer my sincerest apologies."

"Accepted, now you may leave if you have nothing else for me."

"I-I...Since you are feeling much better, I wanted to ask you to accompany me to dinner tonight."

Victoria was taken aback, 'Dinner But Jack! Damn I can't refuse him.' After arguing with herself she looked up to see Norrington still waiting her answer. "Commodore, you still have yet to ask me. Telling me you have to question to ask is not the same as asking the question."

Now it was Norrington's turn to be taken aback. "You are correct Lady Victoria. Will you do my honor of accompanying me tonight for dinner?"

"I accept your invitation."

"Thank you Lady Victoria. I will be waiting downstairs for you." He curtly nodded to her and made his way out the room.

"He's quite persistent. You scared him when you said he had insulted us. Now have you gotten anything from Michael?"

"Only a message but I haven't had a chance."

"What do mean?"

"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow was there and I asked him to take us with him when he leaves Port Royale. Let's say I got him out of serious situation and he is now in debt to me."

"Honestly, I don't know how you do it. So how are we supposed to go from distinguished guests to pirates?"

"I haven't thought that far. I suppose will have to fake our bloody demise somehow." Victoria pulled the note out and starting reading it aloud to Elise. "Looks like we missed him by a week and he left us a name of someone to see. A William Turner and that his next destination is...perhaps Turner will know. Will you find this man while I'm with the Commodore?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Drat, I was supposed to meet Captain Jack again tonight. Oh well, he's probably forgotten with all that rum he drinks."

~~~~~Norrington's POV~~~~~

'I hope she doesn't take too long to get ready. Why couldn't I wait until tomorrow's welcoming dinner with everyone? When did I turn into such a daft?'

"Commodore? I hope I did not keep you waiting too long."

'She looks remarkable. Say something you idiot!' he scolded himself. "Not at all Lady Victoria. You look splendid this evening," he said as he offered her his arm. "Where is your handmaid?"

"She will not be accompanying me tonight. She has distant relatives here in Port Royale and already has plans to see them tonight."

"Were you not going to join her tonight?"

"Oh no, my dear Elise needs some time off after caring after me this trip. I don't want to impose on a family gathering."

"I see, this way milady."

~~~~~Victoria's POV~~~~~

'What a daft he is. He's believing anything I tell him! I almost feel sorry for the sap.'

~~~~~Norrington's POV~~~~~

"I hope you do not find this too forward of me but I thought we would have dinner on the grounds of my household."

"Commodore Norrington, it would only find it forward if you were to take me to informal place such as a tavern. We are not that familiar with each other."

'Interesting.' After a few more moments of silence they arrived. They were promptly seated and served dinner.

"Lady Victoria, I have been meaning to ask. What brings you to Port Royale?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard that I'm on hunt for a husband?"

"I'd rather hear the truth from the source." 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not looking for a husband. You know our father's dreamt up the Interceptor. I initially was hoping to use my father's friendship to find favor. And upon arrival I have come to the conclusion that I don't need help at the moment."

"Must be some favor if you are traveling all the way from England. Surely, the need for help hasn't disappeared completely. Do tell me what favor you wanted from me." 'Phew!'

~~~~~Victoria's POV~~~~~

'I've said to much! Why am I being so honest all of sudden?'

"I'm on a journey to find someone who is supposedly close to my family and may shed some light on the matter of my parent's death. The last message I was given was-"

::CRASH::


	4. oops forget I was writing

Wow – I forgot I started this YEARS ago and today got a notification that someone made it a favorite and just read comments/reviews. I am so sorry! I didn't ever think I'd get feedback. I will finish the story but I will need to tweak the existing chapters. Hopefully my writing/story telling skills will be better.


	5. Chapter 4 to be revised

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Victoria left Jack by the beach and made her way down the streets. She wasn't familiar with the streets but having spent most of her life on them she didn't feel the bit uncomfortable. She eventually found a street that ran along the main street that she and Jack were just on. She crossed over and made it into the Dragon's Inn unnoticed. She reached her room and closed the door.  
  
"Gah!!!" She jumped back and hit the door and slid to floor.  
  
"Miss Victoria! I demand an explanation from you this instant!" yelled her visitor.  
  
"W-Wh-What are you doing in my room! Aren't you supposed to wait downstairs or something!"  
  
"Not when your life in is danger. Now explain yourself!"  
  
"What is there to explain? Oh, my clothes? For your information I hate dresses!"  
  
"Your wearing britches for heaven's sake. Its its its unladylike!"  
  
"I never was good a being a lady," she said and pulling her self up. She was indeed wearing black britches with a somewhat loose cream shirt, and boots. She did however have a long skirt with her. She pulled it off right before she rescued Jack and the cloak as well but they were in a knapsack. "And what do you mean my life is in danger?"  
  
"There is infamous captain pirate running about and he is very dangerous....Are you...Are you a pirate?! Give me your arm now!" Norrington crossed the room and yanked her right arm and pushed the sleeve back. He didn't find the 'P' brand or any other tattoos. He checked her other arm too while Victoria waited patiently.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" She turned her back on him and walked by to stand in front of the window.  
  
"I..I don't know what to say. I have to inform your uncles." He turned and looked at her backside.  
  
"Don't even bother."  
  
"They must be notified of your extreme behavior and misconduct," he said making gestures in the air with his arms.  
  
"Like I said don't even bother. They could care less."  
  
"What?! The house of Malon of very respectable."  
  
Victoria whirled around, "No its not!!! The only thing respectable about it was my father and mother. You – pointing at him – you don't even...Get out!!!"  
  
"No! You are coming with me."  
  
"You have got to be joking."  
  
"I can't leave you alone obviously now can I?"  
  
"So you found me pants. Is it such a crime?!"  
  
"I need to show you something," he said quietly. "As soon as you change," he redirected his gaze to the floor.  
  
"You did consider that if you show your face downstairs people are going to start to talk? They didn't see me but you did ask for me and eventually snuck up here."  
  
"I'm willing to risk it. Now please change."  
  
"Wait for a moment. You are willing to risk your reputation just to show me something?"  
  
"Yes, if you put it that way." Norrington began to shift his weight for side-to-side and continued to stare at the floor. The room was quiet for a moment. Victoria just stared at him.  
  
"I can't let you do that," she said quietly.  
  
Norrington turned around and look up. Victoria sighed and motioned him to come closer. "Follow me." With that she opened the window and hauled herself up onto the sill. She stood up and reached up to grab the edges of the roof to pull herself up. She knew that she could leave the Commodore behind but laid down and offered a hand.  
  
Norrington refused to accept her help and made it up with ease. He flashed her a grin and beckoned her to follow him now  
  
Victoria's POV--------------------------------------------  
  
I don't understand you one bit. You act all proper the fist minute and then the next you're climbing out of windows. I guess there is more to you after all James. If you can keep this side of you up you might become bearable after all.  
  
"Come on now. I know you can keep up better than that," he said interrupting her thoughts. She ran up to him. 'Bearable indeed'  
  
Main POV--------------------------------------------------  
The sun started to set when they reached his house. Norrington lead Victoria into his library. As soon as the doors were closed Norrington immediately went to the desk in the center of the room and pulled open the middle drawer and was rummaging through papers. Victoria just raised an eyebrow and watched. They did speak to each other during the rest of the journey. She glanced over to see Norrington pull the draw out and use a letter opener to pry open what she assumed to be a secret compartment. He pulled out an envelope and walked over to her.  
  
"Here this belongs to you." He handed out the envelope.  
  
"What is it?" and reached out slowly to take it.  
  
"Its meant for your eyes only."  
  
Victoria turned the envelope over and saw her name printed on the center. She slowly opened it and pulled the letter out. It said:  
  
Dearest Vicky,  
  
Oh there is so much to tell you! Your mother and I love you so much and unfortunately b the time you receive this we shall have already passed. Don't fret my dear, well, you never were the type to fret. All in good humor I assure you.  
  
I am guessing that by now your 'dearest' uncles have threatened to cut you off from the estate. Well don't believe them one bit. That estate is yours and yours alone. Your uncles are greedy and have no doubt forged the will. They will try to get rid of you either by shipping you away so they can make off with the estate or by death.  
  
Before your mother and I left on what would be our last adventure we hid our treasure. We left some out in order to ensure that your uncles would cause you no ill harm. The amount that we have hidden is at 5 times as big as your current fortune is.  
  
Unfortunately there is only one map and it up to you to find it. I have entrusted a good friend of mine to give you this letter in your 22nd season. If Commodore Ruvald Norrington did not give this to you then I suspect it would be his son James. I met little James once and he was a mischievous little devil let me tell you.  
  
The next step to take is now entirely yours lass. Keep in mind where the wind blows my dear. You know what to do.  
  
Your father,  
Jacob M.  
  
"I ..I need to sit down," said Victoria. Norrington guided her to the chair behind the desk.  
  
He kneeled down on one knee and asked, "What is it?" She handed him the letter and he accepted it and read it. After he was done he stood up and placed it on the desk. "I'll go dispatch some men and have them return with your uncles.  
  
"No, don't even bother. They can keep what they have. I just have to sort this all out. If you don't mind I would like to return to the inn."  
  
"Do you want me to take you back?"  
  
She was about to wave him off when she looked at him. His eyes showed concern and his voice was soft. "If you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Outside the Dragon's Inn--------------------------------  
  
Victoria and Norrington sat in the covered carriage. The ride had been quiet. Before Norrington got up to open the door for her he said, "I've kept my father's journal after he died. I remember reading about your parents and about you as well. If you feel up to it I can let you see it if and when you decide what your next step will be."  
  
"Thank you James, That means a lot to me. I just need to rest today has been a long day."  
  
"Shall I call upon you in the evening then?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. I just need some time alone is all."  
  
Norrington got up and out and held the door open for her. "You know I'm actually glad that you are who...well who you are." He offered her a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Goodnight James."  
  
"Goodnight Vicky," and with that he climbed back in and the carriage pulled away. Victoria couldn't kelp but continue smiling to herself. She walked into the inn and the clerk nearly fell over when he saw her. She bribed him with four shillings if he promised not to mention a word.  
  
She reached Elise's room and knocked on the door. She peered out and invited her in. They exchange what they did that day only Victoria left out the part with Norrington and the letter. Elise was nearly squealing with excitement when she heard about Captain Jack Sparrow. Vicky left and entered her room. She flopped on the bed and was just starting to fall asleep when she heard something tapping on her window....  
  
R&R please 


	6. Chapter 5 to be revised

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Vicki groaned knowing that Jack was right outside. Oh how she wished she could just sleep. She remained laying on her bed and just turned her head and watched Jack flail his arms around trying to get her attention. She continued giving him a blank look. Jack was standing on a narrow edge and was starting to lose his balance. While he was wobbling he made some funny express that had Vicki laughing. She pushed herself up off the bed and jogged to the window to open it. Jack almost fell backwards if she hadn't caught his arm.  
  
"Ye took yer time lass," he said giving a sigh of relief. He managed to pull himself in and ended up on the ground looking up at Vicki. "Can't complain about the view though."  
  
Vicki just rolled her eyes and helped him up. "So lass how was your first day in Port Royale?"  
  
"Long."  
  
"Wha's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind Jack."  
  
"Sure thing Victoria."  
  
"Call me Vicky."  
  
"Well then, Vicky, let me take ye around for a midnight stroll. Wha' do ye say to tha'?"  
  
Vicky paused for a moment and then answered, "Sure. Its not like I'm going to sleep anytime soon."  
  
"Why do ye say tha'lass?" asked Jack, his face full of concern.  
  
"Hmm? Oh its nothing but rubbish that I have to deal with." Jack sent a quizzical look and just shrugged his shoulders. "So...lets get a move on." Jack climbed through the window and offered Vicky his hand, which she accepted. They walked around the rooftops careful not let any loose tiles come shattering down onto the street. Jack found a tent that was still pitched up outside and slide down and jumped seven feet (like Aladdin) and Vicky followed him. They walked down the streets together arm in arm.  
  
Jack looked over to Vicky and asked, "So wha' do ye think?"  
  
"Hmmm, about what? Oh! I'm sorry I blanked out for a while."  
  
Jack sent her a hurtful look and said, "Are ye sure ye don't want to talk about wha's on yer mind lass?"  
  
"Yes quite sure. What were talking about?"  
  
"I was sayin how we should drop in on the Commodore, and-"  
  
"You must be joking."  
  
"Not quite, you see we can-"  
  
"Jack, its sounds like fun in all but...umm...what did you have in mind?" Vicky didn't want to disappoint Jack. 'He's probably been planning it all day. I don't want to seem rude, but I am so tired. As least I'll sleep well after this...I hope so,' she thought.  
  
"Well me thinks that we should sneak into his house and take all of his uniforms and leave him with pirates clothes so he has to wear them. What do you think?"  
  
"Won't he just borrow clothes from one of officers?"  
  
"Exactly, what, oh no! That didn't cross my mind. Hmm...well he'll have to wear the clothes from his house to office down at the docks."  
  
"Won't he just send a messenger?"  
  
"Will you so kindly stop that? You know is getting rather annoying. I have to give it more thought now. So much fer tha' idea."  
  
Vicky yawned and her eyelids were getting quite heavy. She looked around and noticed that they were only a quarter mile away from the Commodores front door. "Jack lets go back, I'm...I'm getting really tired, and...and I want to sleep."  
  
Jack swept her off her feet and carried her to his friend Will's blacksmith shop. He set her down when he reached the front door and kept one arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. Vicky was practically asleep. She couldn't force her eyes open. She could just barely her the creaks of the door opening.  
  
"Come on lass, we're her'," he said lifting her up again. He walked through the shop and headed for the loft. When he got to the stairs he shifted Vicky so that she was over his shoulder and started climbing. He set her down on a makeshift bed that Will kept for Jack whenever he needed a place to stay. Jack tucked her in and headed downstairs to lock the door. He then found a pile of hay and tossed his hat aside and fell back on it. "Goodnight luv," he whispered before falling asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vicky shifted onto her side and frowned. She had woken up to hammering and wasn't too happy. She slowly opened her eyes. 'I can barely remember what happened last night. Last thing I remember was practically passing out in Jack's arms. Where is he by the way?' Vicky got up and shed the blanket. She stretched her arms out and yawned and walked over to the edge of the loft and leaned on the rail.  
  
"Will can you stop tha' bloody racket?! You're going to wake me friend, Vicky, up!"  
  
"Look Jack, I'm sorry but I need to work," replied Will walking over to barrel of water and dunking a newly forged blade in.  
  
"Can't it wait a couple of bloody hours?"  
  
Will frowned at his friend, "No, it can't." Jack scowled.  
  
Vicky descended the stairs and walked up behind Jack. Will spotted her and was about to say something to Jack but Vicky put a finger to her lips so Will would keep quiet. She snuck up to Jack and was tapped his shoulder. Jack froze and turned his head towards Vicky. "Well good morning lass! How did ye sleep last night?"  
  
"Like a sunken ship," she stepped around Jack and held out a hand to Will. "Hullo my name is Victoria, from the house of Malon, Vicky for short."  
  
Will wiped a hand on his pants trying to get some smug off and shook her hand. "William Turner, Will for short."  
  
"I've heard tales of your travels with Jack and the Black Pearl." Will chuckled. She turned to Jack and said, "Thank you for bringing me here last night when I would have just fallen asleep in the streets. I appreciate it." She turned back to Will, "and thank you for having this place open to Jack."  
  
"Anything for a friend."  
  
"Well I must get back to the Dragon's Inn. My friend might be wondering about my whereabouts."  
  
"Ye want me to take ye back lass?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. Thanks again." Vicky walked over to the door and stepped out into the sunlight. She took in a deep breathe of fresh air. 'Much better than the stuffy blacksmiths. How can he stand it? Oh well.' Vicky made her way back to Inn quickly. She was still in britches. She didn't change when Norrington had told her too. 'Norrington! Oh no. What if he called upon me this morning? Oh no,' she rolled her eyes upwards and groaned.  
  
She snuck back into her room through the window and landed on the floor gracefully. She froze when she saw her room. Her bed was unmade and off the frame. The pillows were torn to shreds. The small table and chairs were knocked over and broken. Her bags were torn and her clothes were shredded. The small vase with flowers on the nightstand was shattered and the mirror was broken. "What in the blazes happened here?" She shrieked and jump back when she noticed carvings on the wall.  
  
You have what I want Victoria. I'll find you and I won't rest until I have it.  
  
She heard hurried steps coming down the hallway. "And, and, and I came to ask her if she wanted to get some breakfast together and I found this!" She recognized that voice. It was her friend Elise. The footsteps stopped in her room. Vicky could see three men in blue uniforms behind Elise and in front of Elise was the Commodore. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the destroyed room. His mouth was open and he couldn't say anything. He noticed movement off to his left side and jerked his head up. "Vicky?!"  
  
Elise gasped and rushed to her and hugged her tightly and started crying. "I...I ...I thought you were dead or kidnapped!"  
  
Vicky hugged Elise back and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "I'm fine see? No cuts or scratches."  
  
"I was just so worried Vicky!" Vicky continued to stroke Elise's back until she calmed down enough. Vicky led her out of the room and into hers. Elise laid on the bed and drifted into sleep. Vicky got up and turned to find the Commodore leaning in the doorway. He backed up to allow Vicky to close the door. Vicky sighed and leaned against it.  
  
"Are you alright Victoria? Where were you when all of this happened?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Vicky walked around him and back to her room. She wanted to know if the officers were still there. "I sent them back to the office," he said as if reading her mind.  
  
"This has to be my uncles work. Something must have leaked out last night. They now know about the map, or will soon enough."  
  
"That still doesn't explain where you were last night."  
  
"Out"  
  
"But where?"  
  
"It's not important, I was out and that's all that matters. I would be in a worse situation if I wasn't. I can assure you though that I was in good hands and that there was no possible way that I told anyone about the letter or anything."  
  
"Where is the letter?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
Vicky shook her head and reached into the front of her shirt and pulled it out. As soon as Norrington saw where hand was going he turned around abruptly and started blushing. "Its alright James, you can turn around. Someone must have been at your house listening through the doors or somewhere in the library."  
  
"No one is allowed in there. I'll have to go home and question my staff. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Me? Well I plan on staying with Elise until she's together again. Until this," she motioned her hands around the room, "is settled, I just have to keep hidden and I know exactly where and I can't tell you."  
  
"Who not?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I don't want those that I will be hidden with get into any danger."  
  
"Good reason, but-"  
  
"No buts, I won't risk it."  
  
"Very well. I would have offered my home to you to stay in but seeing as there might be a potential killer there I won't allow it. I should be going now, the governors are probably waiting. Do you want me to send an officer to escort you around? Where and when should I call upon you if need be?-"  
  
"No because I will stick out like a sore thumb and if you need me I'll know."  
  
Norrington looked confused, "But how?"  
  
"Oh I have my ways," she answered back grinning. "Now go or you'll be late."  
  
Norrington was about to step out into the hallway but stopped turned around and in two stride was face to face with Victoria. He grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips onto hers. Vicky was stunned and before she knew what was happening Norrington was already out the door.  
  
Vicky crossed her arms and rubbed then. 'Now what so I do? Well clean up obiviously.' She bent down and straightened the table and chairs. 'Why did he do that? What...what's going on?  
  
"Excuse me miss?" asked a timid voice from the doorway.  
  
"Huh?...oh I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."  
  
"That's alright. I'll take care of the mess. The Commodore stopped by the front desk and paid for the damages and asked us to come up her and clean the room up."  
  
"I can help if you-"  
  
"No don't worry miss I'll take care of it."  
  
"I don't have anything to do so I might as well make myself useful."  
  
"But miss...I-"  
  
"Now you don't worry about it. Lets just get some cleaning supplies shall we?"  
  
"Uh, yes I suppose so." With that they headed downstairs and grabbed supplies. The room was cleaned up and fixed within two hours. The maid went to fetch a carpenter that was able to fix the furniture and wall. After their work was done, Vicky left and went to check up on Elise. She found her sleeping peacefully. She pulled up a chair and held her left hand waiting for her to wake up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please accept my apologies for taking so long. I got a writers block and been busy. Please R&R and dismiss any spelling or grammatical errors. I wanted to get this next chapter out and fast. 


	7. Chapter 6 to be revised

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...jeezo  
  
Capitulo Cinco:  
  
Elise woke up around twenty minutes later. Vicky was just getting sleep too. "Was all that real or just a dream?"  
  
"It was real, but I'm okay. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I feel better. How long was I sleeping?"  
  
"A couple of hours. What exactly happened this morning?"  
  
"I came by to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast together before everyone else at the inn woke up and clambered into the dining area. Your door was wide open and I noticed the bed right away. I ran to see if by chance you were in closet or any clues as to what happened. I was only there for a couple of minutes. I ran out the door and almost knocked a guest over. I went to the front desk to ask where I could find the Commodore at that hour. The man told me that he should be down at the office at the main docks. I ran there and I was lucky to find the Commodore patrolling the docks. I ran up to him and told him that you were in trouble. He immediately sent for a carriage and ordered the three closest officers to accompany him. As soon as the carriage arrived we were on it and sped down the streets. We nearly ran over some market stands so we all jumped off about a street down and raced inside. Where were you last night?"  
  
"I was with a friend."  
  
"Is Michael here?!"  
  
"No, he's still waiting for us in Tortuga. I almost forgot about that actually."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime do you think you could keep food down?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I'll go ask one of the maids to bring something up from the kitchen then."  
  
"Thank you Vicky."  
  
Later On:----------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone knocked on Elise's door. "Yes? You may come in."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt miss, but the Commodore requests your presence his estate."  
  
"Thank you, Danielle was it?"  
  
"Yes milady, do call if you need anything else," and with that Danielle, the maid, closed the door and continued working.  
  
Vicky sighed and turned to Elise, "Will you be alright if I leave you alone for a while? I'll come back to check up on you."  
  
"Sure no problem but do you want to show up at his house wearing those clothes?"  
  
Vicky looked down at herself and frowned. "No I guess not. Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes for the time being?"  
  
"Not at all. Go ahead."  
  
Vicky looked through Elise's bags and found a purple skirt, a long sleeve gray shirt and a blue shawl. She also found a matching scarf that she used as a belt. The skirt was a bit loose on her. She also found some simple sandals to match. "Well how do I look?"  
  
"Like a commoner."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Norrington's House---------------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me sir by Miss Victoria has arrived."  
  
"Thank you Henry."  
  
"Will you need anything else sir?"  
  
"Just tell her I'll be down in a bit. I need to finish the inventory and schedule."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Vicky waited downstairs patiently for James. She looked around the first the main reception area and was taken in by then portraits the lined the walls, "That would be Sir Ruvald Norrington the late, in case your wondering," said Henry who was now standing right next to her.  
  
"Oh, why thank you...?"  
  
"Henry will do madam. I am the head of staff of the household. Master James asked me to tell you that he will be down in just a moment. Although knowing him he will get lost in his work and forgot the time."  
  
"That's a shame."  
  
Norrington was indeed lost in his work. It wasn't until two hours later that he realized he had kept Victoria waiting. 'Oh no. She must have left already. How could I have let this happen?' He exited his study and locked the double doors. He made his way down the stairs quickly and gracefully. He was about to call for Henry when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen and gently opened the door and peeked in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sit still Jack!" demanded Elizabeth.  
  
"I can't help it Eliza," whimpered Jack.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Will just stood back a laughed. Jack had picked up a few splinters at the shop and Elizabeth was pulling them out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What has gotten into you?" asked Vicky. Henry, Martha, and the house messenger, lad of 10 years all pointed behind her. She turned around and jumped back a little. Norrington was right behind her and covered with flour.  
  
"I...I...I think I hear my mum calling me. She hates it when I'm late for supper," said the messenger boy slowly backing out of the kitchen.  
  
"I...I'll go get you a fresh pair of clothes sir," said Henry.  
  
"I'll get supper on," said Martha.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" asked Norrington. Everyone stopped again and didn't answer.  
  
"It's called fun and making a mess in the kitchen," replied Vicky coolly. "You should try it sometime when you're not caught up in work."  
  
Norrington was at a loss for words, 'How in bloody hell does she do that?!' he thought. "How can I make it up to you for making you wait so long?"  
  
"By joining in on the fun."  
  
"What? You can't be serious, can you?"  
  
"Oh very serious. Henry invited me into the kitchen. He told me about how you usually get lost in your work. So I accepted and helped Martha around the house, played a few games with the young lad, and helped Henry get the ingredients ready for supper. After that was done we all sat down and played a few card games and Martha decided to bake a cake and I tossed some flour to John (the messenger). One thing lead to another and before you knew it here we are."  
  
Norrington got a mischievous glint in his eyes that Vicky didn't catch, "so just wrap up flour into thin towels and throw them?" he said picking up the bundle that hit him.  
  
"Yes....no...no...no," she said backing up into a corner. Norrington threw it but Vicky ducked in time. Norrington started laughing and chasing Vicky around the kitchen. Vicky was laughing and couldn't outrun him. Norrington grabbed some flour from the container it was kept in and tossed some into her face. Martha, Henry, and John were all laughing and joined in again. Eventually they ran out of flour and looked like ghosts. The kitchen was a mess. The flour had found its way into every nook and cranny. Everyone was exhausted and sunk onto the floor. "So much for a cake," said John. Everyone started laughing again and managed to stand up.  
  
"Would you like me to get a new set of clothes ready for you sir?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Henry, and could you see if we have anything for Victoria as well?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You better get home and wash up quickly John," suggested Martha.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Now look at my kitchen. Oh well, well all had an enjoyable time. She picked up a rag and soaked it.  
  
"Let me help you Martha. It will take forever to clean this up by yourself," said Vicky taking the rag from her and starting to wipe down the counter surface. Meanwhile Norrington opened up the back door and watched Vicky clean. 'There's something about her that's for sure.'  
  
"Martha why don't you take off for a while? Victoria and I will take of this mess."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"No buts, now off with you." Martha nodded and left. Norrington moved over to Vicky and said. "Thank you."  
  
"For what? Making a mess out your kitchen?"  
  
He chuckled and replied, "No, for making this place alive again."  
  
'Oh no, Victoria what did you get yourself into? Sure James is attractive, but, I don't know. Just don't panic.'  
  
"I honestly can't remember the last time I laughed so hard or broke the rules."  
  
Vicky couldn't find anything else to say so she went back to cleaning. Norrington picked up a rag too and within an hour most of the four had been removed and the kitchen wasn't cloudy.  
  
Henry came in, cleaned up, and announced that the baths were drawn up and that the clothes were already set out. They deposited their rags into the sink and left. Martha came back in saying that she ought to finish because they would disrupt the order of the kitchen and that they probably didn't clean as well as she did.  
  
After the baths Vicky changed into a simple dress that was laid out on her bed. 'I bet it one of Martha's' She then left the guest room and entered the kitchen again. Martha was just finished cleaning and Henry was putting on some water to boil. Vicky smiled and asked if he knew Norrington was done yet. Henry told her to go to the study. There she found him brooding over a pile of papers.  
  
"Not this again."  
  
"Hmm...Oh no, just skimming that's all." He rose up and asked, "We need to talk. Would you like to accompany outside for a moment?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Vicky has lost her words as well. Norrington was dressed in a large off white shirt, loose fitting blue pants, and black leather boots that were worn down. 'He looks like a pirate almost.' He led her out into the gardens were they walked arm in arm. They walked in silence until they found a bench and sat on it.  
  
"How is Elise doing?"  
  
"She was awake when I left. She seems pretty stable."  
  
"She seemed rather terrified and pale. Why was that?"  
  
"Elise, she is very special to me. She is my best friend. She...well...when she was 13 she came home to find her parents murdered. She was left to raise her two younger brothers. One died from illness and the other just disappeared. Elise is like a sister to me. She can't bear losing someone else close to her. You understand?"  
  
"Yes. She must have gone through a terrible time. No one should go through that. I offer my condolences." He paused for a while, "My father died when I was nineteen. I was headstrong at the time and didn't want to be tied down to working. I think he knew that he was sick. He died three years later."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"She's living in England. We send letters regularly but it takes a while."  
  
"So your close to her."  
  
"Yes very much."  
  
"Do you remember my father? You know from last night?" Vicky whispered the last part in case anyone was eavesdropping.  
  
"I tried to remember. All I can recall is just another man that was with my father a lot. He made everyone laugh. He would get me out of trouble sometimes...that's all."  
  
"That's all I can remember too. Mom used to get so mad." She smiled at the thought but it was short lived. "Have you talked to your staff?"  
  
"Yes, but now is not the time. I would like to do research first, but I also have work. I hope you understand."  
  
"Yes, well I better get going." Vicky got up and started to walk away when Norrington grabbed her had gently.  
  
"Wait. I...uh...I also wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I was out of line and-"  
  
"You were worried, almost as much as Elise. Its...I-"  
  
"I know that we have only just met, but you spark something in me to tell you the truth. I mean what happened today in the kitchen would probably have never happened, except maybe in when I was a boy. Last night jumping around on the rooftops. I know it sounds crazy seeing how we just met yesterday. Will you say something?"  
  
"I don't know what to say honestly. I think that we both need time. I mean all I did was to show you a good time. You can't possibly be in love can you?"  
  
"I know its just, I don't know. I suppose its because I have turned into such a hermit crab that anything different seems rejuvenating."  
  
"You just need a friend James. A relationship now will just complicate things and that's the last thing you need."  
  
"I just got ahead of myself didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah. I better get going. I need to check up on Elise before I leave. Goodnight James."  
  
"Goodnight Vicky."  
  
With that Vicky left James in the garden and headed up towards the house. She found Martha straightening the chairs.  
  
"You can't even tell what happened in here," she proclaimed happily. Vicky chuckled before saying goodnight and exiting. She found Henry at the front door. He asked her if she was sure that she didn't want a ride home in one of the carriages. She declined and starting her way to the back to the inn.  
  
Elise was asleep but she was constantly tossing and turning. She gently woke her up and asked how she was doing and waited for her to fall asleep before leaving. Vicky decided to go into her old room since she still had her key. Nothing was in the room. She left and headed down to the Will's shop.  
  
There she knocked on the door and no one answered. She looked for a way to get. As she rounded the building she noticed a piece of paper wedged in between the boards. She picked it up and found directions to Will's home. She made her way down the streets ignoring several catcalls until she reached the front door. She knocked and Will answered it.  
  
"Hello Vicky. Please come in."  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you but I found this at the shop."  
  
Will inspected the piece of paper and said, "Oh yes, of course, Jack told Elizabeth and I about it. Come on I'll lead you to the parlor where everyone is."  
  
Sure enough Jack and Elizabeth were in the parlor engrossed in a chess game. Will offered her a seat. Neither Elizabeth nor Jack noticed them until the game was over.  
  
"Oh hello, I'm so sorry. You must be Jack's friend, Vicky. I'm Elizabeth, Will's wife. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. I came her to ask Jack, well really Will if you would let me stay in the loft at the shop. I mean I don't want to kick Jack out but the place belongs to Will-"  
  
"You can stay in one of our guest rooms, if you'd like, right Will?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"But no one can know I'm here."  
  
"Are ye in some kind of trouble lass?"  
  
"Umm, just a tad. I don't want you to get caught up in the mess. SO the less you know the better."  
  
"Vicky, Vicky, Vicky, we live for adventure. It's been quiet around here for quite sometime," said Elizabeth.  
  
"Are you sure?" Vicky asked looking at everyone in the room.  
  
"Yes," answered everyone. So Vicky spent the next hour talking to them and telling them James, Elise, the destroyed room, and the letter. She left out the part of the fiasco in the kitchen and she mentioned the letter James gave her but hadn't opened it yet. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were very interested and offered to help. Elizabeth showed her to the guest room and pulled out some clothes for her to wear tomorrow.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"No trouble at all."  
  
"That's what you say now." The both broke out into giggles and said goodnight. Vicky climbed into bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm going to be gone for a week so I was up late last night getting this together for you guys. Please excuse the spelling and grammar errors if there are any – I wanted to get this chapter out soon as well. Look for the next chapter around the 16th – 20th at the latest. R&R 


End file.
